Plastic is a novel structural material used extensively in various sectors of a national economy in today's world and people's lives. With economic development, the applications of plastic in various fields have been expanded so that enterprises are facing a lot of opportunities. On the other hand, as the structure of plastic products becomes more and more complex; their volume is continuously miniaturized; and their products require almost strict accuracy and appearance as well as the stable production in large quantities, these become a huge challenge for the enterprises.
The injection molding machine in the prior art has two moulds: one is a stationary mould and the other is a movable mould. The movable mould is driven by an oil cylinder to reciprocate along a guide column, implements mould opening and closing functions, and has only one mould opening direction. As the injection molding machine has high productivity and is easy to achieve automation, it is widely used in the production of a plastic part. However, the machine still has many disadvantages, for example, the higher proportion of finished products against wastes, slow production speed, being prone to flash, high cost of manufacturing the mould, high energy consumption, etc. More importantly, it is extremely difficult and extremely high production and tooling costs to produce a small, sophisticated and complex three-dimensional geometry part. On the other hand, currently, various types of the domestic injection molding machines mostly use hydraulic or pneumatic power. Therefore, there are following main problems: (1) complex mechanical structure as well as high use and maintenance costs; (2) tedious installation and dismantlement of the mould; uneasy control of manufacturing and filling speeds of the mould; and too many problems in production stability and product quality; (3) big noise; easy leakage of hydraulic oil; and large impact on environment.